1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an industrial computer, and particularly to an industrial computer independent unit device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The industrial computer is mainly utilized to process a large amount of data, and a plurality of affairs at the same time and perform complex logic operations. Since the advance of electronic technologies, the operations of an industrial computer are more and more complex with higher speeds. Therefore, the heat dissipation of an industrial computer is increased greatly. This problem must be resolved, otherwise the computer can not operate normally and possibly, some components will be destroyed.
Devices, such as computers or servos have functions of networking to Internet, or system operation, or monitoring, and others. Therefore, the operation must be uninterrupted and thus, the fault hard disk drive or heat dissipating device must be updated in operation or maintained.
In general effective temperature control of a computer mainframe, cool air is drawn into a device by a heat dissipating fan or the heat in the device is exhausted out. But a standardized industrial computer, the heat dissipating fan can not be updated directly due to the structure thereof. Furthermore, in a disk array arranged, the disk drive to be updated can not be processed easily.
An industrial computer independent unit is disclosed for improving a standardized industrial computer. Especially, an industrial computer independent unit device capable of receiving a compact disk drive set, more than four hard disk drive sets, and a plurality of heat dissipating fans is disclosed. The hard disk drive sets and the heat dissipating fans are updated or maintained without needing to stop an operation of a computer mainframe or to open a casing. In the present invention, if any of the disk drive set and heat dissipating fan has any fault, it will emit an alarm voice and the indicating lights 6 will light up to inform the user and indicate what unit has a fault.